Gundam Wing: Shattered Peace!
by Furine Panpasu Kitsuchi
Summary: 15 years after the Fall of Mariemaia, the Preventer's are running into trouble. The newer generations are uncontent with the peace, and terrorism brakes out. Will the old Gundam Pilots have what it takes to keep the peace they fought for so long ago?


I do not own the Gundam Crew. I don't own the Gundam Crew. I do not own the Gundam Crew..... BUT I WISH I DID!!!

Prologue: Old ideals, New Protectors

Time: 15 years after Mariemaia's downfall

Place: Preventer's H.Q. on Earth

Peace has reigned for 15 years now. There is no need for the Gundam Pilot's any more, and thus they have gone their own ways. However, due to the actions in the past, each has been watched, and recorded. Wufei has kept busy with the Preventer's Quatre has become the president of a minor building company, Trowa continues his circus performances, and Duo after spending a few years with the Sweeper's, has joined the Preventer's as a head mechanic. Heero's were abouts have been lost, though it is believed that he is simply living among the populace. Relena has continued her work of being the ambassador, and has negotiated between the colonies and earth in several disputes. Noin has become one of the top pilot trainer's of the Preventer's and has gotten several students to believe in gentle conflict. She has also followed her romance with Zech's Sally Po now heads the Preventer's and has kept the peace, until recently. During this age, peace has been sweet, but the new generation has brought new tension. The colonies have been dormant, the new hot spots becoming Neonate Colonies. These new cultural areas are parodies of earth, developed, funded, and constructed by Terasyca Industries. These new colonies boast many natural qualities from the new technology being used to build them. This has led their inhabitants to believe they are super humans, no long calling themselves human's at all, in private at least, they are known as Neonites. Many of the jobs and lives of the new colonies are held and given by TI, thus adding to a sense of superiority. The old are content in the new age, but the young stir with a thirst for action. Terrorist activities have become more and more common, all perpetrated by younger and younger people. The Preventer's are some how unable to stop the attacks, whose targets seem to become more and more military bent. The latest string of uninhibited attacks are run by the organization calling themselves Black Starz. Sally Po calls a meeting to discuss how to confront the threat, hoping to end it before it can escalate. She asks for her top preventer's Zechs, and Noin, with her top mechanic and tactician, Wufei and Duo, and the help of Relena with her knowledge of the outer colonies and their beliefs.

"Thank you for coming," Sally greet as they all took their seats.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Duo asked nonchalantly, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in the large black over stuffed leather chairs provided for them all.

"Right to the point like always Duo," Sally said with a smile to the old pilot, "I've called you all for the recent attacks; we've discovered the name of the culprits."

"The Black Starz," Wufei said, gazing at no one in particular, his arms crossed in his usual tight and controlled mood.

"That's right Wufei, the Black Starz. We have recovered some security footage from there last target, a mobile suit factory, one of the last ones that creates suits for the Preventer's."

Sally then turned to click a few buttons on a remove near her on the table, a large TV screen coming down from the ceiling as the lights dimmed. The screen came to life, scratchy, before becoming a staticy image of several boys, perhaps in their mid teens filing into a blown open door. A tan uniformed man is slumped next to the wall, obviously either dead, or unconscious. The boys that moved into the removed door wore mainly black uniforms, like those a school boy might wear, only instead of shorts they where long black slacks. Military issue boots, a dark blue belt, and then military shirt. The cuffs, collar, and shoulder pads dark blue, and the cuff links and shoulder buttons patterned in a black pentacle. After a few minutes of the boys moving into the room, the man stirs. A black suited man, with a black half crescent moon mask covering the right half of his face, long brown hair covering his left, the mask painted with blue star like dots, and a dark blue eye plate where his eye should be, looked into the camera after kicking the man in the neck, a crunch being heard. The man slumped out of view of the camera as the masked man looked into it. "The stars never forget, the scares of the earth," he said in a monotone voice, before pointing a pistol and firing, causing the screen to go blank. At that Sally clicked more buttons on the remote and the lights came back on. She turned around to look at the viewer's and read their reactions.

"Very well organized," Wufei commented, his lips pursed in though, "And the masked one seemed to be in charge."

"Yeah, he was brutal, and knew what he was doing, and where every thing was. He must have had killer intelligence," Duo said, his usual nonchalant attitude even present in the very serious atmosphere.

Zechs nodded, "He wore a different uniform, and holds an air of confidence. He is obviously a top pilot in the organization."

Relena and Noin stayed quiet, seeming to hold a conversation all their own through their eyes. Sally looked at the two, who immediately seem to stop the discussion. Relena spoke up first.

"I've never encountered those colors in the colonies. I can't even being to guess where they could be."

Noin nodded, frowning in thought, "It's like when Mariemaia tried to take over earth, only this time we don't even have material trails."

Sally nodded and looked at all of them. "The last time the Gundam pilots had already infiltrated her organization. However this time we don't have those Gundam Pilots."

"What are you talking about?" Duo burst out, standing up in bewilderment, "We're right here."

Sally shook her head, and Wufei nodded before speaking, "She's right Duo, we've taken the second scene, no matter how much I hate to admit it. We haven't fought in a battle for well over 10 years. Our skills have slacked; we're better off at find info, or tuning up suits that will go face the Black Starz. We are teachers now."

Sally smiled at Wufei's understanding, he'd come a long way in the organization, though he still was closed and regimented. Though he took to teaching as he had to combat in space. "That's right Wufei, which is why I propose that you teach new Gundam pilots."


End file.
